


The Miracle

by Lovelyhanna13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't mess with Hermione, Fluff, chocolate is a girl's best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyhanna13/pseuds/Lovelyhanna13
Summary: Harry and Ron discover how to keep Hermione happy. Oneshot
Kudos: 1





	The Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm baaack. Thanks to the discord group i'm part of, I have once again discovered the joy of writting. This story was inspired by thepurplewombat as they made me crave a lava cake in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy :)

_Slam_

_Bang_

Two pairs of eyes stared up at the ceiling wearily. One looked at the other and nodded. The other slinked into the kitchen. It was that time again.

It had all started so long ago they couldn’t remember exactly when they first took notice. It might have been second year when she ate more deserts at the table, or maybe third when she would come back with bags of chocolate on weekends. All they knew was – it was that time of the month.

It was the time of the month when Hermione was more temperamental than normal. It was the time when Harry and Ron couldn’t open their mouths without her jumping down their throats. It was the time when – well you get the picture.

They tried all sorts of ways to calm the beast known as Hermione. They saved her favorite pudding at desert for her at Hogwarts – she only snapped at them ten times that day. They bought sugar quills at Honeydukes – it went down to five times then. It seemed like no matter what they did, Hermione would not be calmed.

Then it happened. The miracle. Of all the times and places for a miracle, it occurred right when it was needed the most – Shell Cottage. Hermione had started to snap at people the second day they were there. While some would think this was due to the torture she had received by the maniac Bellatrix, Harry and Ron knew better. They knew it was that time. They started to panic knowing there were no sweets they could buy nearby and no House Elves to make things. That’s when the miracle happened.

They were finishing up their evening meal with Bill and Fleur. Harry and Ron were on the edge of their seats waiting for the explosion. Hermione started to rise and Fleur called out to her.

“One moment, I almost forgot desert!”

Hermione sat back down and the boys let out a sigh of relief. Fleur turned to the oven and pulled out ten small chocolate cakes.

“Here you go.” Fleur said putting down the cake in front of Hermione. Hermione put her fork in the cake with the boys holding their breaths. As she cut into the cake a river of chocolate flowed out. She looked at Fleur with her eyes sparkling.

“Lava cake?” Hermione nearly squealed. Fleur just nodded with a grin on her face. The next thing the boys knew the cake in front of Hermione was gone with her scraping the chocolate off the plate with her fork.

“Delicious.” She moaned. The rest of the day and into the next she had a small grin on her face. When it was starting to wane, Fleur pulled out another lava cake from the oven. Thus the miracle occurred. The boys fell to their knees in praise of the glorious lava cake. Harry demanded Fleur provide the recipe and dedicated himself to learning the art of the cake.

Now when Hermione gets temperamental, Harry runs to the kitchen to make a chocolate lava cake.


End file.
